1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer driven apparatuses used for fabricating three dimensional objects.
2. Background Art
Various techniques for automatically producing patterns of knit or woven ware are presently known. By way of example, a computerized machine called "SYSTEMKNIT" has been developed by the Fibrous High Molecular Material Laboratory of the Ministry of International Trade and Industry of Japan. The pattern information for SYSTEMKNIT is derived from a design developed by an artist using a pattern analyzing device. To operate the SYSTEMKNIT machine, the patterns are scanned and fed to a knitting machine. However, the knitting machine can produce only two dimensional patterns with a negligible third dimension. In other words, the machine can only produce textile with very small thickness. The machine cannot produce truly three dimensional objects (either solid or hollow) of an arbitrary shape.
With recent technological advances, computerized representation of three dimensional models have become possible. Computers are now used to display a three dimensional model from various perspectives. Computers can also dissect a virtual three dimensional model (i.e., the three dimensional image of the three dimensional model) and display the various cross sections of the virtual model. Thus, creation, manipulation, and dissection of three-dimensional virtual models have become possible.
In great contrast, the present technology to translate such three dimensional images into physical three dimensional objects is very limited. Presently there exist computer driven devices that make solid prototypes using a single material. However, these computer driven devices are very limited in their application and versatility. For example, these devices can merely produce simple solid prototypes composed of a single material. The objects produced by these devices are simply prototypes and cannot be mass-manufactured. These computerized devices merely replace the manual process of making a prototype. Moreover, these devices lack versatility from other respects. For example, these computerized devices can only make an entirely solid prototype with no internal structures. In other words, these computerized devices cannot make hollow structures (such as a hollow cube, or an otherwise hollow cube that has internal pillars). Thus, these devices lack the critical element of arbitrariness. Moreover, the three dimensional solid prototypes made by these computerized devices comprise only a single material and not a composite of different materials. For example, the prototype cannot be made from a combination of metal, plastic, and fiber.
A more recent example of such computerized prototyping technology is a technology called "Rapid Prototyping" (or "RP"). Rapid Prototyping is a technology that produces prototypes from three dimensional computer-aided design ("CAD") model data. Rapid Prototyping systems join together liquid, powder, and sheet materials to form prototype parts. These systems fabricate objects using thin horizontal cross sections directly from a computer generated model. RP systems use only one material which can be plastic, wood, paper, or metal.
Some RP systems use laser to cut and shape soft material such as liquid polymers or waxes. Soft material such as liquid polymers are photo sensitive and after being shaped by the laser beam are hardened by a flood of light directed onto the surface of the material. Other RP systems use laser to cut sheet material such as paper. Thin layers of paper are cut into the shape of thin horizontal cross sections according to the CAD model data. The thin layers of paper are then pressed together and bonded by a heated roller. An RP part usually costs a few thousand dollars and takes a week or longer to produce and finish.
Some simpler, less expensive, RP systems that make more temporary prototypes are called 3D Printers. Some 3D Printers are machines that deposit layers of thermoplastic material using ink jet technology. Other 3D Printers create plastic models one droplet at a time using ink jet technology. While the life of an RP part is often days or weeks, the life of a 3D printed part may be only minutes or hours. The RP machines and 3D Printing machines suffer from similar disadvantages discussed above. Namely, these machines cannot create hollow three dimensional objects of arbitrary shapes. Moreover, these machines cannot produce objects that are made of composite material. Also, the primary material that these machines can use are soft, malleable, and/or easily cut which severely limits the practical use of such machines.
Conventional knitting machines offer some arbitrariness in the structure and configuration of the knitted object and are capable of knitting materials of different types. However, conventional knitting machines produce only textile which is practically two dimensional. Although, from a technical point of view, the textile has a small thickness (which makes up its third dimension), the textile is not truly three dimensional; it is merely technically three dimensional. In fact, the Textile Institute's Terms and Definitions Glossary defines the term "textile" as "any manufacture from fibers, filaments, or yarns characterized by flexibility, fineness and a high ratio of length to thickness." The differences between textile and a "real" three dimensional object are many. First, a real three dimensional object can have a thickness equal to, or even greater than, its length or width. Second, a real three dimensional object can be solid or hollow. Textile, although of very small thickness, is manifestly a solid object. Third, a real three dimensional object can have internal support structures that are themselves real three dimensional objects. For example, a hollow cube with internal pillars where each pillar has substantial length, width, and thickness is a "real" three dimensional object that can never be produced by existing textile knitting machines. Therefore, conventional knitting machines cannot produce truly three dimensional objects.
Another shortcoming of all of the known art discussed above is lack of a software application specifically tailored to dissecting a three dimensional virtual model and translating the data to run a machine for fabrication of arbitrary composite three dimensional objects. To be sure, some conventional knitting machines are controlled by electronic pattern control systems. However, the pattern control systems can only generate two dimensional knitted textile.
The patents and an article discussed below demonstrate the present day status of related art. As shown by these patents and the article, the present day technology does not offer a solution to the shortcomings of the related art in fabricating composite, arbitrary, and truly three dimensional objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,931 to Banos ("Banos '931") discloses a device for knitting a "section element" of a composite material. Banos '931 uses two knitting heads to define the outer shape of a desired section element. Threads are knitted around rods in two orthogonal planes to fabricate the cross-sectional shape of the desired section element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,429 to Banos ("Banos '429") discloses a method for knitting a section element of a composite material. Each cross section of the knitted section element consists of several rectangular surfaces connected together. Each rectangular area corresponds to a series of needles in a knitting head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,232 to Banos et al ("Banos '232") discloses a machine for three dimensional weaving of reinforcements. Banos '232 discloses making a three dimensional weave with a triple set of rods and yarns woven with these rods at a fixed point in front of which the rods move while turning around the axis of rotation. Banos '232 discloses fabrication of reinforcements of cylindrical, conical, or cylindro-conical ones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,036 to Hiramatsu et al ("Hiramatsu") discloses an apparatus for applying patterning signals to an electrical patterning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,253 to Kajiura et al ("Kajiura") discloses a pattern generating system. Kajiura discloses conversion of a pattern drawn on a sheet into digital signals and applying the digital signals to a knitting machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,039 to Fredriksson ("Frediiksson") discloses a textile machine control system. FIGS. 9 through 11 of Fredriksson along with column 11, line 19 through column 15, line 23 disclose examples of flat knitting apparatus that interface with the textile machine control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,820 to Ragoza et al ("Ragoza") discloses an apparatus for knitting the heel of a hosiery article. U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,669 to Cahuzac ("Cahuzac '669") discloses a lacing machine for making pieces with multidirectional woven reinforcement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,134 to Essig ("Essig '134") discloses a knitting machine having two flat needle beds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,918 to Cahuzac ("Cahuzac '918") discloses a needle used in knitting yarns where the needle has an openable eye. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,461 to Nielsen et al ("Nielsen") discloses a control system for yarn feed gearbox. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,983 to Roell ("Roell") discloses an electric heating element in a knitted fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,470 to Hohne et al ("Hohne") discloses a wrap knitting machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,162 to Gray et al ("Gray") discloses an apparatus for controlling twist in a knitted fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,037 to Jeffcoat ("Jeffcoat") discloses a method for determining the shape of a knitting pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,771 to Forest et al ("Forest") discloses a knitted cover for vehicle seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,399 to Takahashi et al ("Takahashi") discloses a method for knitting fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,647 to Christiansen ("Christiansen") discloses a method for data verification for electronic knitting machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,704 to Collomosse et al ("Collomosse") discloses a pattern control system for controlling textile machinery. U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,724 to Bourgeois ("Bourgeois") discloses a data programming device for control of knitting machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,064 to Doslik ("Doslik") discloses an electronic control of knitting machines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,965 to Wilson ("Wilson") discloses a yarn feed control system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,405 to Bartels ("Bartels") discloses a control unit for a hand knitter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,462 to Essig ("Essig '462") discloses a knitted fabric.
An article entitled "New Technique For Knitting Solid 3-D Structures" authored by E. Sheffer and T. Dias and published in the United Kingdom discusses use of textile structures as reinforcement structures in a three dimensional matrix and placement of such textile structures in a predefined orientation within the three dimensional matrix. This articles recommends vertical displacement between a great number of needle bars to ensure sufficient space for the knitted layers to be formed at the back side of the needles without interference from neighboring needle bars. The article also recommends guide bars that are placed between the needle bars where the guide bars have a spatial compound movement to allow their tips to deposit yarn on the front and back sides of the needles and also connect a knitted layer to the neighboring ones.
Therefore, there is serious need in the art for a computer driven method and apparatus for fabrication of real three dimensional objects which can have a thickness equal to, or greater than, their respective lengths or widths. There is also serious need in the art for a computer driven method and apparatus for fabrication of real three dimensional objects where the objects can be solid or hollow and where the objects can have internal support structures which are themselves real three dimensional objects. There is further need in the art for software that is specifically tailored to dissect a three dimensional virtual model and translate the data to run a machine for fabrication of arbitrary composite three dimensional objects. Moreover, there is need in the art for fabrication of arbitrary composite objects of composite (i.e. more than one) material. Also, there is serious need in the art for a machine that can mass manufacture arbitrary three dimensional objects.